Hey There Delilah
by allycatsworld
Summary: Kagome left Sesshomaru to go off on her own. Now Sesshomaru is all alone, and thinking of her. [Sesshomaru sighed. It had been but a fortnight since his heart had left, and he could do nothing but think of it, of her. She was the one.]Lemon.


Song-fic. Although not entirely the same as the song, it was inspired while listening to " Hey There Delilah" - Plain White T's.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the song " Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's.

-------

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_September 1, 2006_

Sesshomaru glanced at the side of his bed. It no longer held the same meaning. It use to just be, the other side of the bed. Another place for him to rest. Now it was restricted, no longer his. It belonged to something else. Something much more important. His heart.

Sesshomaru sighed. It had been but a fortnight since his heart had left, and he could do nothing but think of it, of her. She was the one. He had no desire to find someone else. It was suggested upon her departure, but he had flat out refused, and the shine in her eyes was brilliant. She smiled brightly at him, and told him she loved him. She was his, and forever it would remain that way.

She was a thousand miles away, in a different city, in a different house, and in a different bed. Although he knew it was just her in the bed, he could not help but sigh. It was not his bed, no, _their_ bed. His heart had left him to go somewhere new. And God did he miss it.

He was not use to this feeling, of longing. He had never felt longing until her. He had everything, there was nothing to long for, untill he met _her_.

He could not wait until her arrival. He would not be happy until she was back in his arms. Until then, the side of his bed belonging to his heart, would remain empty.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_October 23, 2006_

" Hey there Kagome." He spoke into the phone, he missed her voice more everytime they hung up the phone. How he missed her. The way her lips would pull into a smile, even when they fought, because she would think of the make-up sex after. His eyes closed and his mind flashed to her parted, full lips. She was panting from his ministrations, and begging him for more.

"Hey Sesshomaru! How are you? I miss you so much.." Kagome soft voice quivered through the phone.

Sesshomaru gripped the phone tighter, he did not like her missing him. He would not allow it. He would remedy this. She did not need to be away. She needed to be with him. But he would not tell her this, he would support her. He would love her, no matter the distance.

" I am fine, I miss you aswell." He muttered, he could not speak more, without revealing everything, the way he needed to hear her breathing when ever he could, see her smile, feel the way her fingers ran over his body, and see how they gripped her pencils when sketching. He needed to see her, to be with her.

" I wish you were here with me. I miss you so much." Kagome sobbed into the phone.

" I wish I was there aswell, or you were here. I miss you also." He said, they had always done this, saying how much they wished for each other to be with each other. Over a month and they were still both a quivering mound of nerves, just thinking of the other, made them a mess.

" I love you Sesshomaru."

" I love you Kagome. Come home soon." Sesshomaru breathed into the phone. The hidden meaning there, Come home now.

" I will. Promise." Kagome whispered back, then the phone hung up.

Sesshomaru placed his phone down.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_December 22, 2006_

" Hello Kagome."

" Hi Sesshomaru. How is everything?"

" Alright, would be better if you were here, you?" Sesshomaru whispered into the phone.

" Same as you. I wish you were with me. I miss you so much." Kagome said, love in her voice.

" As you know I miss you as well. I know you are staying there for the holidays, but why? Come back home?" Sesshomaru breathed into the phone. He was not use to this, practically begging for her to come home.

" I can't. If I do, it will be harder for me to leave you. I- I just want to finish this quick. If I do some over the holiday, I will be done much, much earlier. I promise Sesshomaru I am coming home to you."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. His hand clenched tightly around the phone.

" Kagome, I can pay the bills, I can take care of you, please, come back home."

" Sesshomaru...You know that's not why I am here. Please, wait for me. I love you." Kagome voice choked through the phone.

" I know. I will always, you know. I love you also." Sesshomaru sighed. He had been reduced to begging, and even that had not worked. If that didn't. What would?

" Talk to you on Christmas, Sess."

" Yes. Bye Gome."

The phone line went dead.

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Febuary 14, 2007_

" Happy Valentine's Day Sesshomaru!" Kagome voice sung throught he phone.

" Happy Valentine's Day Love." Sesshomaru spoke back, his voice soft and light.

" I sent you a gift, I hope you get it soon. I was hoping you would get it by today but I guess you didn't... Never the less, I hope you like it. I made it myself. Well I don't want to spoil it. What are your plans for the day?" She spoke in a gentle tone.

" I recieved it, It is in a frame at the side of our bed. It is beautiful. Your skill is absolutly amazing. I also sent you something. Did you recieve it at all? My plans for the day are to stay on the phone as long as possible with you, yours?"

The gift she had sent was a hand drawing of them kissing. It was beautifully done, with exact detail and it managed to catch the very essence of them. It was breath-taking.

" I got it, yeah. It is magnificent, although you shouldn't have spent so much money on me. I am wearing it right now. I love the butterfly inside the heart. It is a beautiful necklace. Thank you so much. I also plan on spending as much time as possible on the phone with you also."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he had been hoping she would say that. He missed talking to her at all hours of the night. He would get to talk to her now though. That was all he could ask for.

" So, Sess. How is work going?"

" It is good, how is school going for you..."

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This ones for you_

_March 1, 2007_

Sesshomaru had sent her a letter. Although he spoke to her everyday, he decided to send a letter. It spoke of how he loved her. How he needed her, and the world as well. It spoke of how soon they would be seeing each other. He needed her.

The phone rang.

"Hello."

" Hey Sesshomaru. Can you do me a favour?" Kagome asked. Her voice was quivering, he was not sure if it was from excitment or sadness.

" Anything."

" Perfect. Can you go outside please. I sent you something. It should be outside now."

" Alright. I will."

" Excellent. I love you, hope you like the gift."

" I am sure I will love it. I love you aswell, bye."

" Oh Sess. Don't take too long in getting okay." Kagome demanded.

" Ok." He answered. It had to be something important if it couldn't wait.

Hanging up the phone he walked to his front door. Openning it up, his eyes widened in shock at what was infront of him.

It was the most perfect thing he could have ever asked for.

" Well. What do you think?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled and openned his arms to her. He watched as a bright smile over took her face and she ran into his waiting arms. Pulling her close he breathed in her scent, and carried her back into the house. Kicking the door closed behind him, he brought her to their room.

He could hear her giggle as he carried her away, her hands running through his hair, making him moan. It had been too long. Setting her down, he looked into her eyes and sighed.

Moving his arms up and down on her sweater clad arms, he gently slipped them to the bottom and began to pull the sweater up and with her help, slipped it off her body. He kissed her neck gently and ran his tongue over his pulse and peeled her tank-top away, moving from her neck for the briefest of moments. His hands ran over the smooth expanse of her stomach, then gently moved up her sides to her back then swiftly undid her bra. He slid it off her arms then took to releasing her body from her bottoms.

He moved away though, when she began to run her hand under his shirt, the pads of her fingers moving with the barest of touches over his stomach and chest. Removing himself of his shirt he quickly relieved both of them of their bottoms.

It had been too long.

Kagome moaned when he ran his hands over her breasts. Sesshomaru stopped what they were doing and brought her over to the bed. Placing her on her back, he brought his lips to hers for their first kiss in months. It was a heated, passion filled kiss that they had both been craving for so long. Moving his lips from hers he began to suckle on the lobe of her ear.

"Sesshomaru, please.. I need you." Kagome's voice moaned out.

Sesshomaru brought his hand down to her center, rubbing his index finger over her clitoris, he smirked when she moaned out for him.

She was always a very responsive lover.

" I've missed you, my Kagome."

He moved his finger to her core, where he rubbed his finger around it, then swiftly pushed it into her. He moved his finger in and out in a quick motion, as he lowered his lips to her breasts. He felt her chest arch into his mouth from his ministrations.

" More Sess. More!" Kagome called out to him. He felt as she ran her hands through his hair. Sending shiver down his spine. He moaned agaisnt her breast as her muscles clenched around his finger. In mere moments he would be placing his member in her tight seath.

" Please Sesshomaru, please, fill me!" Kagome moaned out. " It's been too long."

Sesshomaru shivered when she told him to fill her. He was only too willing. Moving up her body he smashed his lips to hers and thrust his hips forward. Sending his member into her waiting core.

He pulled his lips from hers and watched as she panted and thrust up to met his own thrust everytime. Their pace was slow and delicate. He placed his arms beside her head. Placing all his weight on them and he held his upper body off of hers. His brow resting against hers. Their eyes looking into the others.

They had missed this connection.

Sesshomaru's body shuddered with exertion from holding himself back. He felt Kagome's hands slide to his backside and push him into her harder. Moaning he picked up the speed. Raising his brow from hers, he pulled himself up, grabbed her hips and angled them.

Sesshomaru moaned with the new depth he was able to reach in this position, pulling her thrusting hips to meet his own. After a few more moments of this, they both reached their completion.

Spent, he fell onto his side, on his side of the bed. She rolled to look at him, on her side of the bed. Grabbing his hand she whispered,

" I couldn't stay any longer. I got your letter, saying how I should stay, no matter how much you told me not to, and how you loved me, and needed me. I knew I had to come home. I love you. I love you so much."

Sesshomaru sighed. If he had known that all it took was a letter to bring her home, he would have sent one, the day she left.

" I love you." Was all he said before pulling her close to him, pulling the blanket at the end of the bed over them, he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

" Rest my love." Sesshomaru whispered to her then closed his eyes and could only think of how tomorrow he would propose and make sure she always stayed with him. He could never go through the longing for her again.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

_July 3, 2007_

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched his fiance laying outside in the sun. Reading a book and listening to music. He had never been happier, now that she was soon to be officially his, and was back home to stay he never had to look at her side of the bed again in longing. His heart was back in it's rightful place; beside him.

" Kagome, lets go, our movie is going to play soon." He called out to her. She was the one who had insisted on going to the show, and yet she was outside getting sun.

" Oh all right. Coming darlin'!" She called back in a teasing voice.

Sesshomaru smirked at her as she ran into the bedroom, and followed after her. He was still making up for their lost time after all.

----

There you go!.. Well I don't know if the lemon ruined it or not. Tell me and I will take it out. But I kept on having flashes of them in a sexual embrace while I was writing this, so I put it in.

Anyways. Review and tell me what you think, please :D:D

Alyssa


End file.
